particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Roy Turvey
Factfile Name-Sir Roy Turvey DOB-4th November 2302 DOD-17th March-2376 Age at Death-74 Occupation-Politician Description. Roy Turvey was born in Roccato Province, Hutori, to Mark and Caroline Turvey on November 4 2302. At the age of 16 he joined the 1st Association for Right Wing Voters and by the age of 21 he was their Chairman. They helped the government make the right choices, giving conservative advice. Many times did the government (which was mainly socialist)ignore the ARWV and even tried to get rid of them once! At the age of 34, Turvey was appointed onto the Advisory Panel to the Prime Minister. He resigned his Chairmanship of the ARWV to concentrate on a political career. In 2340, when Turvey was 38, he joined the Hutori Right Wing League quitting his job on the PM's advisory panel. Two years later he was made President of the HRWL and concentrated on anning public nudity. It failed but Turvey kept on trying and some time after his death a bill outlawing it would pass. In 2346, Turvey set up his own party, The Conservative Right Wing League. This lasted just 3 months. To make matters worse, on the 25th June 2346, his mum Caroline died of Lung Cancer. This made Turvey more and more determined. Despite not having a party, Turvey continued his good work and soon became friendly with the Right is Right Party Leader, Margaret Wright, and when she came to power in 2358, he was on her advisory panel. He quit the HRWL and served on the advisory panel until Wright left office in 2364. Now, Turvey was 62 and getting on a bit. He decided to set up an association, called the Conservatives of Kenai (which is a province in Hutori). He had lots of people joining every day and soon it was the most popular association in Hutori. In 2365, when Turvey was 63, he was knighted for services to politics and made a member of the Hutori Politicians League. In 2367, Turvey quit as Chairman of the Conservatives of Kenai and retired. He was not seen in the world of politics until 2371. The new Conservative Union Party asked Sir Roy if he would join their party's advisory panel. He soon became friends with the then leader of the CUP, Phillip Barnwood, who later became Prime Minister. In the election of 2372 the CUP failed to win any seats. Turvey came 3rd in his seat election, the highest of any CUP member. In 2373, his father Mark died aged 106 leaving only Sir Roy and his wife and children in the family. Later that year, Turvey devised the CUP's religion policy and was made a spokesperson for Health and Social Services. However, Turvey was getting a bit too old and made very few speeches. In 2374 he quit as a HSS spokesperson and concentrated on just being a normal activist. 10 months later in January 2375, Turvey devised some bill plans, one of which was passed at a later date,which was his last action as a CUP activist. He continued supporting the CUP and ran for his local Parish Council, winning a majority vote. However he only enjoyed that power for a bit as he died of kidney failure in 2376. His son Harry Turvey and his daughter Marie Turvey both went into politics and both joined the CUP, Harry in March 2380 and Marie in July 2382. Harry is a Tade and Industry Spokesperson while Marie speaks for Justice. At the present time, Harry is 27 and Marie is 24. His wife Roberta is currently working for the CUP as Secretary to Deputy Leader Carol Porter. She is 68 years old. One of the few living memories of Sir Roy Turvey is the statue of him in his home village of Grybury, Roccato.